dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doomstar Requiem
The Doomstar Requiem – A Klok Opera is the fourth full-length album by death metal band Dethklok, from the Adult Swim animated series Metalocalypse. It was released on October 27, 2013. It is the soundtrack album to the Metalocalypse special of the same name. Production The album features a 50 piece orchestra under the composition of Bear McCreary. There is also a "making of" feature included with the album. For the first time, Dethklok's live guitarist Mike Keneally was featured on a studio album. Release The first single off the album, "Blazing Star", was released on Loudwire on October 17, 2013. "Blazing Star" is the only official Dethklok song on the album, whereas the rest of the tracks are considered Metalocalypse songs. The album was initially released as a digital download, with a physical CD and limited edition LP version released in mid March 2014. The digital download version of the album was released two days earlier than the standard release date and the CD version was released three months earlier than the standard release date exclusively on Brendon Small's website. The digital version of the album comes with a downloadable 34 page libretto of the special. Track listing # The Birth/Fata Sidus Oritur ("The Doomstar is Born")/One of Us Must Die # Magnus and the Assassin # Partying around the World # Tracking/Ishnifus and the Challenge # How Can I Be a Hero? # The Fans are Chatting # Abigail's Lullaby # Some Time Ago... # The Duel # I Believe # A Traitor Amongst Them # Training/Do it All for My Brother # Before You Go # The Answer is in Your Past # The Depths of Humanity # Givin' Back to You # En Antris et Stella Fatum Cruenti ("Behold! The Cave and Bleeding Star of Doom") # The Crossroads # Morte Lumina ("The DethLights") # Blazing Star # Doomstar Orchestra Personnel Virtual personnel from Metalocalypse Dethklok *Nathan Explosion – vocals *Pickles – drums, vocals *Skwisgaar Skwigelf – lead guitar, rhythm guitar, bass guitar, vocals *Toki Wartooth – rhythm guitar, vocals *William Murderface – bass guitar, vocals Additional personnel * Charles Ofdensen – vocals * Metal Masked Assassin – vocals * Magnus Hammersmith – vocals * Ishnifus Meaddle – vocals * Abigail Remeltindrinc – vocals Production * Dethklok – production * Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler – production, engineering * Charles Ofdensen – legal Actual personnel Dethklok *Brendon Small – vocals, guitars, bass, keyboards, production *Gene Hoglan – drums *Mike Keneally – vocals *Bryan Beller – bass on "Blazing Star" Additional personnel *Bear McCreary – orchestra *Thundercat – bass on "How Can I Be a Hero" *George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher – vocals *Raya Yarbrough – vocals *Jack Black – vocals *Mark Hamill – vocals *Victor Brandt – vocals *Malcolm McDowell – vocals Production *Ulrich Wild – production, mixing, engineering, vocals *Mastered by Dave Collins *Antonio Cannobio – cover art *Michael Mesker – package design Gallery The_Doomstar_album_art.jpg|The Doomstar Requiem digital cover Doomstar CD with disc.jpg|The Doomstar Requiem with CD Doomstar Vintl.jpg|The Doomstar Requiem LP Picture Disc (Side A and Side C) Doomstar gatefold.jpg|The Doomstar Requiem LP interior gatefold